The present invention relates generally to bioactive compounds. More particularly, the present invention is related to a new class of synthetic polypeptides, designated herein "Magainins", which have a broad range of bioactive properties. It is noted that the "Magainin" family of compounds having the properties as described herein have never heretofore been discovered or known.